Admitamoslo
by Natamsha
Summary: Ante la caida de No.6, y ese "vas a estar bien" por parte de Nezumi, algo en Sion no estaba a gusto... porque a Nezumi le encanta poner limites entres los dos. Y aqui entre nos... porque Sion no deja el cuento y admite que lo de Nezumi es mas que amistad


Habían pasado dos semanas desde la caída del muro que encerraba la que fuese la ciudad No.6, bueno al menos la utopía podrida que era, ahora sus integrantes estaban conociendo aquella verdad que se ocultaba dentro de sus muros y en sus propios ojos.

Sion había descansado muy pocas horas ayudando a recolectar cuerpos y haciendo su posible identificación a sus familiares, por su parte, el quisiera poder ir hacia el bloque oeste para animar a una cooperación; con todos los que era del exterior, al igual las personas de aquel abismo donde lo llevo Nezumi, donde se encuentra aquel hombre que formo parte en la creación de esta ciudad.

Llegaron a venir, ya que cuando se hizo el gran derrumbe del día santo, pero a los pocos días los residentes decidieron permanecer en el bloque oeste en lo que se arreglaba todo el caos dentro de la ciudad.

Mientras los habitantes de la ciudad perdida pudieron trasladarse a Chronos, quitando así la separación entre las "castas".

Fukuki estaba bien cuidada por Karan, así habían llamado a la pequeña que Sion rescato, significa algo así como "princesa bendecida" o "princesa con suerte", el nombre fue puesto por Karan, la panadería aun estaba en actividad para dar alimento a las personas que apoyaban en las actividades de rescate, también tenía vecinos que la apoyaban en el negocio para que ella pudiera cuidar de la pequeña, por ello Sion podía desgastarse lo que podía ayudando y auxiliando.

Gracias a Hamlet encontrar personas atrapadas en los límites del derrumbe en No.6 era más sencillo, y certero. Al igual era muy útil para Nezumi saber que pasaba con Sion y saber que realmente podía cuidarse solo, lo maldecía e insultaba todo el tiempo pero aun así, conocía lo que podía hacer el chico que le salvo la vida hace tiempo.

Y así después de esas dos semanas en que se podía vislumbrar algo distinto para todos, aunque todavía había que formar una nueva integración entre los habitantes, las comunicaciones entre el resto de las ciudades para el auxilio y el descubrimiento de las acciones dentro de la ciudad; Sion pensaba en Nezumi... pero luego se regañaba y volvía a lo que quería lograr... levantar un lugar más confortable para todos (también sabe que no depende solo de él).

Un día decidió ver un momento a ese trió de ratas dígase (tsukiyo, cravat y la rata mayor) mote que pensaba con cariño, y por ello al medio día se dirigió hacia casa de Nezumi. Pero al llegar ahí no encontró a nadie que le pudiera abrir, asi que conciliadoramente decidió visitar a Inukashi a su casa para ver cómo le iba a ella y a los demás.

En la entrada no se veían clientes y el enorme edificio estaba en silencio, se dirigió hacia el patio para ver si veía a Inukashi, la encontró tomando el sol con su familia. Con buen instinto Inukashi lo sintió venir.

- Vaya, a quien tenemos aquí, has cambiado Chronos por el Bloque Oeste o... por Nezumi.

- Ja... Inukashi como va todo, -no quería mentir- extrañaba y me preguntaba cómo estaba todo por aquí – en parte es cierto.

- No te preocupes aquí las cosas están tan podridas que dudo que cambien.

- mhmm no lo creo las cosas pueden cambiar y mejorar- se agacha a acariciar un perro que se había acercado a él - justamente acaba de pasar no? – dice mirando de frente a Inukashi.

- Si lo que sea... pero también costara mucho, por cierto me alegra de que estés bien, realmente te creímos muerto... el anciano aun sigue llorando porque estás bien.

- Rikiga-san... jeje tuve mucha suerte. Pero Inukashi también quería preguntar sobre...

- Se fue.

- Que?

- La rata se largo... ya tiene como mas de una semana.

- Eh¡, pero porque?

- Ni idea, simplemente empecé a enterarme que empezó a cobrar trabajos pendientes para conseguir dinero y se largo.

- No, pero él nunca... digo el jamás me dijo, y yo pero Inukashi en serio no sabes a donde? – su voz ya sonaba muy alto para este punto-.

- No me interesa y no lo averigüé. Pero si estás preocupado por su salud o su vida me temo que no se muere fácil.- dice seriamente y después pone una sonrisa canina-. Ne, Sion acaso ya no eres lo más importante para Nezumi en estos momentos.

- Inukashi¡ - _curioso porque me siento ofendido y no avergonzado _– averígualo por favor – dice mas calmadamente-.

Inukashi pone de nuevo su sonrisa canina, lamentablemente Nezumi le pago para que no ladrara.

- Hare lo que pueda, no prometo nada. Pero bueno cuéntame cómo es ahora No.6?.

Más tarde...

_Pov`s Sion_

_No lo creo Nezumi se fue, así sin mas... mmm no debe ser algún trabajo por alguna obra...?_

_Se llevaría a Cravat y Tsukiyo con él? Volverá pronto? Ah porque me retrase tanto en venir a verlo?... otra vez estoy añorando esos ojos grises. – _Nezumi... porque no viniste a despedirte al menos.

Su corazón dolía, tenía su mano izquierda sobre su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos, eran rápidos y fuertes, y no dejo esa posición hasta que llego a casa con Karan y Fukuki al anochecer.

Mientras tanto Nezumi , estaba con su tercer vaso de licor, sentado sobre una capa de mantas que cubrían una piedra lo suficientemente grande como para ser una cama, justamente ahí había dormido los últimos días desde que llego, su anfitrión el dueño de un bar "respetable" en la zona de bajo rango de la Ciudad No. 4, después de la caída de No.6 ya no tenía su cuello a punto de ser cazado entrando en la ciudad, y como el acceso es más libre simplemente no tiene que llamar mucho la atención.

Estando allí podía tomarse unas "vacaciones", el lugar era algo parecido a su casa pero sin libros, y unas 5 veces más grande, una buena parte era el bar abierto al público decorado con manantiales artificiales y estalactitas naturales- _que fastidio de lugar y que decoración tan idiota_.- era lo que pensaba Nezumi -_pero el alcohol seguía siendo alcohol_. Había llegado ahí con esa persona pagando su estadía con sátiras apropiadas para idiotas, y canciones medianamente vulgares pero con mucho ingenio. Sinceramente era denigrante pero era prácticamente gratis junto con alimentos y bebida. El dueño un ex estafador que supo hacer su negocio, a tiempo de quedar ciego definitivamente, a pesar de ello conocía también el lugar, así como su producto y clientes como para saber llevarlo por sí solo.

- Eh Nezumi que demonios piensas? Habla demonio no tengo idea de que estas pensando.

- Porque diablos debo decírtelo... confórmate con respirar anciano.

- Niño demonio, pero el que las cosas no hayan salido como esperabas no debería amargarte.

- Amargado? Porque... No.6 ha caído como la ciudad podrida que era, puedo andar como quiera y a donde quiera sin ser denunciado a esa maldita ciudad, tengo licor, hay chicas guapas todas las noches en tu negocio y no tengo peso sobre mis hombros.

- Entonces porque tan de mal humor niño idiota sabes perfectamente que identifico esas fallas en el humor de quien sea...

Y asi era después de quedar invidente su sentido de olfato, oído e intuición se dispararon cual cohete. Era jodidamente odioso por eso... sobre todo por lo tsundere que Nezumi resultaba ser.

- Amablemente te pido no metas tus narices en donde no te llaman.

- Lo que sea... si es un asunto amoroso no seas cobarde...- nezumi siente la primera piedra y no se necesita ser muy intuitivo para saber que recibiría mas, por que escogió ese lugar – _así... es lejano de No.6 ..._-

Y así pasan dos semanas mas Nezumi tan solo por durar cuatro días de viaje de regreso estaba hastiado. No decir todas las insufribles historias añejas que tuvo que tolerar oír en su estadía en aquel bar, el beber gratis no retribuyo la agonía. –_Si claro...-_

Era ya tarde a punto de anochecer, se veía el mar rojo del crepúsculo comenzando, su bolsa estaba medianamente pesada, pero traía unas cuantas cosas importantes asi que valia la pena, iba descendiendo a entrar a su casa cuando se topa con un Sion acurrucado a los pies de su puerta. Deja escapar un suspiro... después se da un golpe mental. Se agacha hacia Sion acercándose a su oído, toma un poco de aire y – _Eh tu cabeza hueca que haces custodiando una casa vacía_ - .

Sion salta de la impresión, y al momento de alzar la cabeza pega con la puerta fuertemente.

-Ayyy¡

-Que tal Sion- dice sensualmente, todavía agachado.

-Nezumi¡ has regresado, donde estabas me preocupaste, Inukashi ha estado buscando información de ti pero no había encontrado nada, me tenias preocupado... has estado bien ya comiste... – A todo esto Nezumi esta simplemente disfrutando de la verborrea del peliblanco, ha notado también que el cansancio se ha ido, y su rostro se siente ligero.- _No puedo creer que lo extrañara tanto... a quien engaño..._-

- Vamos adentro, cuánto tiempo ha estado sentado aquí su majestad?

- ... fuiste incapaz de pasar al menos a avisarme y yo... ehh? Pues no mucho – _mínimo dos horas cada día..._-

- Si es asi por favor levante su retaguardia y entre a mi humilde morada.

-Encantado.- Dice con una encantadora sonrisa que no ignora en absoluto Nezumi.- _Sion maldición me quiebras la actuación con esa cara_- Abre la puerta, y luego se hace un lado para dejar pasar a Sion y tomar sus cosas y pasar el también adentro a la guarida del ratón.

Ya adentro Sion observa todo como si fuera la primera vez, después toma asiento y espera a que Nezumi se acomode. Y el ratón mayor se toma su tiempo siendo consciente de la atención del peliblanco hacia él. – _Es una sensación de la que soy intensamente adicto_ –

Por su parte Sion nota a medida que Nezumi camina, la forma en que mueve su cuerpo, la forma de su espalda, al quitarse su bufanda la curva de su cuello, lo armonioso del movimiento de sus manos...

- siento como si no te hubiera visto en años- suelta de repente Sion.

Nezumi voltea y fija su mirada solo por un segundo en Sion, mas no dice nada. Sion no se molesta y sigue observando a Nezumi en silencio. – Vas a cenar aquí? – pregunta de repente la rata.

- Si me lo permites... quieres que yo lo haga, aunque tienes aquí modo de hacer comida ya que has estado fuera... hay con que hacer la cena?.

- Traigo comida en mi bolsa, estaba preparado para que no hubiera nada en casa, pero no me esperaba visitas.- Sion ante eso agacha la mirada y se remueve.

- Está bien debes estar cansado será mejor que retire, puedo venir mañana?...

-No te he dicho que te retires simplemente que no esperaba tu visita, me imaginaba que estarías con tu mami o muriendo por ayudar a quien cruzará tu camino en la ciudad... además qué hay de todos tus planes a todo esto, que paso después de que nos separamos ese día.

- _Te extrañaba como hace cuatro años_- pensó Sion. Las cosas están mejorando, ya se ha hecho el levantamiento de cuerpos en las zonas y apoyo para su debido entierro. Se integraron dos grupos de rescate que trabaja 18 horas al día en horarios distintos para que haya ayuda todo el tiempo y... – _hiciste lo que quisiste ahora si vienes a verme no? – _Nezumi se da otro sope mental por su pensamiento.

-Oh y como esta Hamlet no lo has traído contigo a lo que veo... –decide mejor cambiar de tema.

- Ah si esta con mamá y Fukuki.

-Quien?

-Fukuki la pequeña que sobrevivió al ataque en la zona comercial aquí. Así le puso mama, significa...

-Princesa con suerte... toda la verdad, tu madre no tuvo que escoger nombres lindos sino nombres significativos...

- Ja y lo dices tú...- dice más relajado de tomar una clásica conversación con Nezumi.

Nezumi sonríe de lado y hace una pequeño reflejo de afirmación con su rostro, después calmadamente se dirige hacia su bolsa y saca con cuidado un paquete algo pequeño de ella, empieza a desenvolver lentamente una pequeña frasco de agua con una flor en botón apenas abriéndose, Sion pudo identificarla era la flor con su nombre. Nezumi destapa el frasco y se lo muestra al peliblanco.

- Esta pequeña tiene disponibilidad de reproducirse en varias partes, pero su color natural es de color lila, es una especie invasora de planta acuática, de la familia de las Pontederiaceae, en nuestras cercanías no se reproduce porque necesita mucha agua...

-Conozco sobre esta planta... tallo vegetativo sumamente corto; hojas en rosetas, ascendentes a extendidas; pecíolos cortos, hinchados (bulbosos), con tejido aerenquimatoso; con dimorfismo foliar al crecer agrupadas: hojas puramente ascendentes y pecíolos elongados y menos hinchados; láminas de 2 a 16 cm. Inflorescencia: espiga; flores azules a celestes, y una mancha amarilla en el lóbulo superior del perianto; fruto: cápsula de 1,5 cm... después de todo conozco de la naturaleza.

- _Pero muy poco de la humana_.- piensa Nezumi

- Si también está incluida en la lista 100 de las especies exóticas invasoras más dañinas.- remata Nezumi – Pero y conoces su significado Sion? Lo que representa esta flor?

-Mmm... no.- dice un poco curioso Sion.

- Tiene significados muy fuertes, para la familia significa "unión intensa", para un desconocido "Me alegro de estar cerca de ti", como presente "Ternura respetuosa", para un amante "siento las primeras emociones del placer". Una flor de Sión. Creísteis que era vuestra flor, Sión, entre objetivos difusos e ilusión. Hoy lloráis la desaparición de un solo soldado. Una noche hice un viaje, soñé que un hombre orondo sonriente se aproximaba a mí. En su mano me ofrecía una pequeña figurita como montaña. Me dijo que le inspiraba el fascinante monte. si-le respondí. Le animé a que nos contara la maravillosa historia del monte, pues me emocionaba escucharle. La dulzura de sus palabras, su generosidad. Con todo, nos despedimos.

Unos años más tarde me dijo que tuvo un sueño febril que le angustiaba y seducía. En los sueños vio la montaña. Poco más tarde le ofrecieron un maravilloso monte de parecidas características, en la conocida ciudad sagrada. Y lo compró. Intenté comprenderle, participé de su memoria, aunque cada día me impacientaba más su delirio. Sabía que no era el camino. Abandonó la mística y ahora...¿qué es lo que tiene?.Solo un pedazo de tierra que tiene que defender por encima de la propia cordura. Me he hecho entender... (si claro su manera tsundere de declararse...)

- Que interesante...- Pero en su cabeza solo flotaba - _Y lo compró. Intenté comprenderle, participé de su memoria, aunque cada día me impacientaba más su delirio. Sabía que no era el camino. Abandonó la mística y ahora...¿qué es lo que tiene?.Solo un pedazo de tierra que tiene que defender por encima de la propia cordura..._

- Ahhh – suspira resignadamente Nezumi.- Cuando venía de regreso me tope con alguien que la vendía apenas hubiera brotado el capullo, alegaba que tenía que ser así porque la flor se crecía con la energía del dueño, por ello esta tan pequeña sin embargo ha crecido considerablemente estos pocos días, ahora parece que esta por abrir... y que cuando esta abra su olor, su forma, el color y textura... según como haya sido tratada y la energía que haya absorbido desatara una sensualidad que abarcara a su dueño completamente...

- Ummmhh – Fue la respuesta de Sion. Nezumi rodo los ojos y dio una mirada fastidiada a Sion, mientras este sonreía avergonzado.- Demasiado para ti verdad... voy a preparar la cena, para su majestad el inculto.

- Lo siento Nezumi la historia es genial es solo que no tengo idea que comentar...- dice seriamente.

- No te preocupes...

- Pero me siento contento de que hayas querido traer contigo a la flor...- y desvía su mirada.

Nezumi sonríe y sin demorarse más deja la planta en un lugar apropiado (sobre unos libros...) y pasa a hacer la cena, y deja a Sion con sus pensamientos. Cenan tranquilamente ambos en silencio, en ese momento Cravat y Tsukiyo llegan y se acercan a Sion, después Nezumi los recibe dándoles una pequeña caricia.

- Sion, entonces te quedas a dormir?

- Si, estaría bien.

Nezumi recoge los platos sucios y se dirige a preparar el baño.

- Me voy a bañar primero, ya sabes donde tomar lo que necesites.-

- Si gracias.- Sion estaba nervioso, Nezumi tenía la habilidad de relajarlo y hacerlo sentir feliz con su presencia, pero ahora solo le provocaba calor y nerviosismo. Cravat y Tsukiyo le acompañaron hasta que le toco su turno de tomar un baño. Durante todo ese relajante baño solo pensó lo que Nezumi dijo.

En silencio se metió a la habitación, ahí estaba la rata ya acostada aparentemente ya dormida de lado de la pared y dándole la espalda. Con el menor ruido posible dejo sus cosas y se metió a la cama boca arriba.

Nezumi sintió el peso de Sion en la cama y relajo su cuerpo también, era muy distinta a lo frio de una cama de piedra y el dormir solo... -_acostumbrándome de este manera a Sion va a ser mi perdición._-

A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de sus "vacaciones" en aquel Bar.

_- No hablemos más de idioteces._

_- El mundo esté lleno de idiotas, pero lo que más abundan son las idioteces sino no seriamos humanos. La estupidez humana es más grande que el gran Universo.- Dice el tipo tomando también una copa._

_- Salud por eso...- y brindan ambos._

_- Y dime demonio a que realmente has venido aquí acaso ya no funciona vestirse de mujer para ganar algo de dinero?._

_- Las funciones están completas y necesitaba vacaciones, y vender algo de información de la problemática oculta en No.6 así como material caro de lo que quedo de la ciudad es bien pagado por acá._

_- Es una excusa idiota, de quien huyes Nezumi?._

_- De un imbécil e ingenuo_.- Ya se había rendido, la bebida le había permitido ser un poco más honesto.

_- Mmm déjame ver un tipo pobre se ha enamorado de la artística Eve, y se ha prometido sacarte de tu tristeza y problemas si te vas con él.- Rápidamente se siente el aura amenazante de Nezumi_

- _Entonces... era un tipo rico?_ -lo dice como si el que fuera rico, fuera rápidamente considerado por Nezumi.

_- No compares mi vida con las novelas baratas que leíste.- _dice rápidamente.

_- Cállate endemoniado dramático, antes de que nacieras yo ya había leído todas las novelas en esa guarida que tu ahora merodeas.- _La casa de Nezumi era la antigua casa de ese tipo antes de hacer su negocio en este lugar.

Pero Nezumi no tarda en recordar cierta persona con casta elite, que podría llamarse rica, y que le encanta promover lo bueno del mundo. Omitiendo que esa persona no conoce mucho de Eve. Se deja caer en la cama, doliéndole un poco el impacto.

- _Entonces ya te sabes las consecuencias de hacerlo con alguien que amas?.-_ suelta de repente.

- _Que?.-_ grita Nezumi de repente.

_- Entonces no lo has hecho con ella._

- _Que idiotez... quien dijo que era..._

- _O... entonces es un hombre._

- _Claramente dije imbécil e ingenuo..._ – Nezumi se da cuenta de que acaba de confirmar algo que no quería. Tira inmediatamente el contenido de su vaso... - _no más licor..._

_- Y pues las consecuencias de hacer con alguien que amas, te diré casi es instantáneo. Son una sensación de cosquilleo leve en el cuerpo, y los músculos después del cansancio y el orgasmo, necesitan del calor del otro. No tarda uno en volverse jodidamente honesto, cursi y necesitado. Tienes una sonrisa idiota y no paras de tenerla cada vez que recuerdas el momento. La condición dura durante días dependiendo lo bueno que fue y más si eres joven, ambos lo son verdad...- _ Nezumi gritaba internamente_._

Recordaba eso y simplemente se queso pensando qué clase de idiota hace esas cosas, son de comedia. Escucha la respiración calmada de Sion, y decide dormir el también después de tanto divagar.

Pov`s Sion un rato antes...

_Nezumi está muy callado... ni siquiera se ha movido pero puedo sentir que no está dormido... pero no tengo el empuje para animarme a platicar. Y ahora que estoy cerca de él no es como pensé que seria... ah quisiera romper esta restricción que siento... es el o soy yo el que la impone..._

_Quiero sentirlo como antes... es porque ya no tenemos esa unidad como cuando vivía y estaba aquí refugiado, y era una necesidad de estar aquí... aun me siento atraído a él, aun quiero conocerle, quiero... pero el quiere...- _Sion se remueve un poco, y aun nota que Nezumi está tranquilo, y entonces decide que prefiere disfrutar su compañía aunque sea en silencio, mañana será otro día. Y cae dormido.

Pasa la media noche tranquilamente dentro de su envase el botón esta dejándose libre y abre sus pétalos en un proceso tranquilo e hipnotizante... y Sion siente si cuerpo ligero pero caliente, abre un ojo y aspira profundamente, después su mirada se vuelve opaca, pero su cuerpo se mueve automáticamente y se pone de cuclillas mirando a Nezumi. La rata nota el movimiento pero sabe que Sion suele ser un niño inquieto cuando duerme y lo ignora... hasta que siente como colocan dos piernas a los lados de su cuerpo y abriendo sus ojos ve al peliblanco colocando todo su peso sobre sus caderas.

- Sion qué diablos?- entonces trata de incorporarse y quitárselo de encima pero Sion lo empuja con ambas manos, quedando con sus manos en los hombros de la rata. Sion lanza un suspiro largo.

- Sion?

- Ne... zu... mi.. .- susurra bajo. Y a Nezumi eso le sonó bastante erótico.

-_ maldición... me agrada?_.- pero este no es el Sion consciente, lo nota en su mirada nublada.

- Ne... zumi... porque... nos limitas, porque siempre quieres poner límites entres nosotros... cual te fuiste sin despedir... cuando insistías de ponernos de enemigos... cuando decidiste regresar al bloque oeste, y aunque no supe que decir en ese momento tu terminaste diciendo un _vas a estar bien_... y lo estaré pero si también estás conmigo... Nezumi...

El susodicho estaba embelesado, y sonrojado, pero luego empieza a sentir los vaivenes de Sion en su pierna levantada, y empieza a oír pequeños suspiros, cayendo en movimientos más rápidos y suspiros más rítmicos. Nezumi reacciona y quita las manos de Sion para quitarlo de encima de él para dejarlo hincado en la cama de frente a él.

- Hey Sion reacciona¡, Sion óyeme.

- Ne... zu… mi…- Sujetado solo de las muñecas por Nezumi hace empuje con sus pies para quedar más cerca del cuerpo de la rata. Nezumi traga un poco de saliva, no entiende que le pasa a Sion...

- Nezumi... tócame, no te alejes ahora que ya no hay nada que nos separe.

- Demonios... – dice como auto reflejó Nezumi.

- Nezumi a que le tienes miedo...

- Ahh...

- Nezumi soy erótico para ti... soy tu tipo...

-...

- Nezumi... – la rata suelta las manos del peliblanco lentamente para bajarlas a su cintura de su pantalón acercando al chico a su cuerpo colocándolo sobre sus piernas, para después bajar sus manos a los lados de su cadera y hacer que se para sobre sus rodillas... coloca sus dedos pulgares en la zona de las ingles del chico haciendo pequeños círculos hay haciendo arrugas a su pijama donde se puede notar su miembro empezando a erguirse, tiene cuidado de no tocarlo... los suspiros de Sion suenan como música... Nezumi hunde su rostro encima de la polera en el pecho del chico respirando necesitadamente, frotando con su rostro y volviendo a respirar... las manos de la rata siguen avanzando pero hacia la redondez de los glúteos que empieza a apretar y masajear a un ritmo tranquilo pero posesivo; Sion gime sonoramente.

Empieza a sentir a su propio miembro palpitante...

- Sion maldición me tienes así, y tu entregado en un estúpido sueño, despierta y dímelo consciente. Volteo a ver al rostro del peliblanco que sigue con su mirada nublada... y baja el rostro hasta el abdomen, hundiéndolo y olfateando, un par de dedos masajean sobre el pantalón la entrada de Sion que gime más fuerte.

- Sion... te estoy esperando, no quiero un muñeco sin consciencia y cooperativo... despierta.- Levanta con su boca un poco el pantalón y da un rico mordisco al vientre bajo de Sion (La rata a pesar se da sus gustos). El cuerpo de Sion tiembla y vuelve a gemir. Y Nezumi da un mordisco mas, repitiéndose lo anterior y entonces Sion despierta.

De golpe la temperatura, la excitación, su miembro palpitante, la vista de Nezumi respirando trabajosamente, la posición, y el donde tenía la rata sus manos... el grito espanto a Tsukiyo y Cravat de muerte. Dejo caer su cuerpo azotando con el trasero en la cama llevándose a Nezumi a dar encima de él con la respiración de ambos cerca sonando ruidosa y trabajosamente, así permanecieron un momento hasta que Nezumi se apropio de los labios del peliblanco salvajemente... – Sion no supe realmente que estaba pasando, pero lo que continuo esa noche fue totalmente consensuado... y encima de aquellos libros la flor de Sion ha abierto su capullo para dejar salir su fragante contenido.

A la mañana siguiente ambos chicos estaban cómodamente enredados el uno del otro, claro Sion estaba despierto disfrutando el momento... y pensando... pero principalmente disfrutando.

Para cuando Nezumi se mueve un poco desperezándose, ve a su compañero que esta abrazando fuertemente, su mejor táctica es hacerse el dormido de nuevo... hasta que Sion muerde su cuello, Nezumi pone su sonrisa de rata y acaricia todo el territorio del peliblanco hasta el mediodía.

Por la tarde Sion esta dirigiéndose con Nezumi a casa de Inukashi para avisarle que la rata apareció... en el camino...

- Entonces Nezumi que fue ese viaje, porque tanto tiempo...

- Necesitaba pensar es todo...

- sobre...

- ti – Sion se sonroja.

- Además no estaba preocupado estabas siendo cuidadoso, puse a Hamlet totalmente alerta sobre ti. Me cerciore que te grabara en cualquier momento.

- Ahhh?, acaso no respetas mi intimidad.

- Si no la respete hace cuatro años pretendes que la respete ahora?.- Y Nezumi se da cuenta de lo dicho...

Sion se le queda viendo fijamente, las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca medio abierta.

- Mhhmmm pensé que te lo había dicho...- Sion iba a recriminar algo. Cuando se topan a Rikiga por el camino.

-Ehh Sion... como estas? Como esta Karan?... y ahhh si Eve hace mucho que no te veo en escena, mmm estas de buen humor?

- je mmhmmm Tome unos días...

-Mhmm si claro, oye Siiionn ~, quieres venir conmigo a pasear?

- Cállate anciano... - y pone mucho énfasis en esto.- desde ayer Sion tiene dueño.- No es hasta que nota la mirada de Rikiga y Sion que comprende lo que está diciendo... entonces recuerda...

_Y pues las consecuencias de hacer con alguien que amas es... te diré casi es instantáneo. Son una sensación de cosquilleo leve en el cuerpo, y los músculos después del cansancio y el orgasmo... necesitar del calor del otro... no tarda uno en volverse jodidamente honesto, cursi y necesitado. Tienes una sonrisa idiota y no paras de tenerla cada vez que recuerdas el momento. La condición dura durante días dependiendo lo bueno que fue..._

_**OWARI**_

_**Tal vez no quedo como yo pensaba en un principio que quedaría... One shot pequeño, coherente y entendible... asi y quería lemon pero no me salió jajaja pero hice mi esfuerzo y es mi primer fic de este duo.**_


End file.
